


Spells, Potions, and Witches

by Pastel_Mint_Boy



Series: Daniel the Witch [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confessions, Fantasy, First Kiss, Knight!Vlad, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Soft!Danny, Soft!Vlad, Vlad is a gentle man, Witch!Danny, prejudices of magic, victims of circumstances tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy
Summary: Danny helps an injured knight, named Vlad, only to be threatened of prosecution for being a witch. But the longer Vlad lingers, the further from his oath he strays.Removed a lot of extra story. So now it's a oneshot.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Daniel the Witch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764397
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Spells, Potions, and Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This story was supposed to go in a different manner, but because I actually wanted to finish it. I took out an important character, selfishly because I wanted them to Vlad as well. So there will be a different version of this concept.

The man slowly comes to, his heart racing as he tries to sit up but instead grunts in pain as his side screams for him to stop his attempts. He does just that and lays back down, though he does look around the room that he is in. He had a brief lapse of if this was hell, purgatory even. It couldn’t be heaven, well, not until someone walks through the door. 

And it seemed the cosmos agreed. 

The lights from the window shined down upon the person who entered the room. They had been carrying a glass basin, one that held water and plant leaves of all sorts. They wore a dress that reminded the man of peasant clothing, probably homemade, yet attention to detail unlike others. The slip of the outfit was a forest green, like the many plants this person held, the sleeves and band around their waist was a maroon while the main shirt was ivory. 

The outfit was slit for mobility and yet it also added elegance. This person was unknowingly graceful. They looked as though they were from the working class, yet, stood out with their long curly locks framing their face. Then there _was_ their face and he swears his breathing halts when they look in his direction. Their blue eyes had so much life and warmth while they bore the softest smile.

“It seems as though you are awake…” They say kindly, sitting the basin on the ground as they make their way over to him. “You tried to get up, hmm? I guess I cannot blame you…” 

They gesture to the disturbed bandages and as they reach to fix it, the man grabs their hands. His own eyes filled with confusion and worry. 

“Oh! My apologies…” They pull their hands back. “I had found you quite injured on my way home…” 

The man furrows his eyebrows, “You decided to help a random stranger?” He gruffs, blinking as the man with inky locks gasps quietly to himself and gets up to go over to their table of many items and trinkets. 

“I do not see the harm in that.” He responds, grabbing a cup and pours the liquids from the basin into it. “In your weakening state, you were mumbling your final words, I assume. But you weren’t far enough along to die, instead you passed out…” 

The angelic man slowly walks back with the cup in hand and offers it to the wounded. “This will help with the pain…” 

He eyes it suspiciously before slowly taking it, refusing help to slowly sit up, even though his side stung badly. “That does not explain why you’d help me…”

He’s offered a soft smile, “If I could help you, why not? Maybe I trust in your character… You are a knight for the king, I presume from your items. You are to be trusted…”

“How do I know to trust you…?”

“I… I guess you do not…” The ravenette says, a tone of realization in his voice. 

He watched as the ravenette slowly got up from their knees and walked away to the table, they were in the middle of working on something when the man had awoken. While he does watch them wearily, he’s unsure if they do have evil intent. They do not speak of such and they do not act as such. The man glances down into the cup; it looks like normal water, but he’s seen plants and that’s when he isn’t sure of their intentions either. 

Instead, he looks around and now that the room is illuminated, he’s able to see a lot more. The table that the raventte was working at is littered with different plants, some that have stems and leaves while others are in planted pots, a shelf that held a few dozen bottles, small cauldron-like containers and books that looked archaic. The more he looked, the more he became worried for his safety. 

“What is your name…?” The wounded asks carefully, gripping the cup. 

“Hmm? Oh, my name is Daniel, or Danny for short, and yours?” The boy has yet to turn around, more focused on what he’s working on.

“It’s Vlad… Tell me Daniel… You’re... a witch, aren’t you?” The man speaks softly. That garners Daniel’s attention and he slowly turns to look at the other with a weak smile. 

“It seems so… I do not expect you to stay or understand but…” The witch clasps his hands together, his demeanor still as sweet as the first time the man has seen him. He can’t put his finger on it, but regardless, he’s still cautious. “I mean no harm… I will not stop you from leaving… Your belongings are just beyond this door… I only ask that you do not come back when you do...”

“And what makes you think you’ll have the chance to survive after my departure…?”  
“I do not… But that is not in your character…”

“You do not know my character… If you are a witch, the king must know about your presence…”

Even with that threat, Daniel still smiles and nods slowly. “I know you must do your diligence and follow orders… But you are not like that, the way you spoke, you do not believe in merciless killings… Nor do I…”

Vlad swallows slowly. It is true that he was not one for killing just anybody, the orders that were set in place were to kill any and every witch in the land. While the king only meant the best intentions, it was in Vlad’s heart that just because someone was born gifted of the arts, did not mean they all dabbled in the darks. But he took an oath, one that didn’t go against the king’s orders. 

“I cannot trust that you will not hurt us… It isn’t because I feel as though you should die, it is merely the orders I’ve been given…” 

It is eerie that the witch continues to smile even when presented with the knowledge that he will have to die anyways. That his efforts in saving Vlad was a bittersweet end for his own life. The knight raises an eyebrow, expecting more than just this. But Daniel instead places a bunch of herbs into his heavy book and shuts it, moving to the shelf of many items and slowly puts it back in its place. 

He then slowly walks over to the wounded man. “Then, when you feel ready…” 

“Is that all you have to say..? No fight? No defending?”

Daniel shrugs, smiling even more. Vlad wonders how it gets even brighter in here just from the man’s smile. “Your king wouldn’t humour my words either way, so there isn’t a point to it…”

Daniel slowly sits down on the edge of the bed, changing the wounded man’s dressing, placing ointments and herbs against the healing wound. His eyes slowly rake over the reddened skin and it reminds him that later he would have to sponge clean the wound later. It would hurt terribly but it would get infected if he didn’t, hopefully Vlad had the pain tolerance to endure it. 

It had been another day since the wounded man agreed to let Daniel return him to his best health. Luckily for Daniel, he was able to convince the man to drink and eat his herbal recipes. At the moment, he knew that Vlad trusted him, but was still weary. He doesn’t blame him, he was a witch after all and if there was anything about witches, they were deemed untrustworthy and a danger to society. 

Daniel accepted these facts in life and while he was better off leaving Vlad where he found him, the caring side of him won out. 

  
  


Daniel eventually makes it back to his home, stepping inside, he’s greeted by the knight hunched over, gripping his side. It makes the witch panic when he hears harsh panting and he rushes over to the man’s side.

“What are you doing up?” The witch kneels, easing the man back down. There’s a soft hiss in pain as his side screams. “This was very stupid of you, I hope you know. You're not even remotely healed. What absurd thing were you thinking?”

“I need to report back to the king… If I live, it’s my duty.”

The witch sighs, looking at the soiled bandages that he recently changed and furrows his brows in frustration. “You do know, you’ll never report back to the king if your injuries fail to heal!”

“Then so be it…”

Daniel looks up and is greeted by the icy eyes that stare at him, there’s no visible emotion. It could slice him the way he stares with no shame. The witch tries to pay no mind to it, besides he is used to looks like this on a daily basis.

“Let’s... just get you patched up. It’s time for your treatment anyway.”

Vlad is soon helped out of bed and onto a wooden stool that sits in the middle of the room. His eyes follow every moment, from how the witch gathers the herbs from the water basin to how he sways around the room back and forth. He goes from reading his ‘spell’ book, writing things down and then over to the injured man, checking his wounds and seeing how he had been fairing.

“How does this magic work again? You just- heal me?”

There’s uncertainty dripping in his voice as Daniel makes the wounded man hold the marigolds and chamomile petals to his side. Daniel is quiet for a bit as he finishes up by dipping his hands in the clear liquid then placing them against the petals.

“Actually, it has to be done in small doses… If I attempt to heal you all at once, you could get hurt even worse…” He trails off, focusing on supplying his energy towards the wound. As he does, his hands soaked in the liquid begin glowing a soft ivory color before shifting to a blue-ish hue.

Vlad groans, flinching slightly as his side begins to sear in pain. But as instructed, he tries his best to stay still. But mentally he’s still freaked out because it doesn’t feel like healing. In fact it feels like the witch is trying to kill him. He only trusts in the magicks the boy possesses because he does truly believe he has a good character.

Eventually the pain stops and his body relaxes.

“This is all I can do for now until I get more herbs… Now, we have to get you wrapped up and back into bed.”

Daniel soon wraps him up once more with fresh bandages, smelling heavily of more marigold and sage. Which at this point, Vlad had gotten very used to. After all, spending a great deal of time inhaling nothing but herbs and plants, it was more homely than anything at this point. The witch walks around the man, pulling off the sheets and replacing them with fresh linens. In that time, Vlad watches him, seeing how his body flows gracefully with his clothes. The way that he stretches and the slip has given with the slit. It shows off his smooth skin in the dimly lit room.

Vlad eyes soon dart away, feeling his temperature rising as he stares too long.

Still he manages to say, “You’re quite beautiful…”

Daniel blinks, slowly standing up and turning so that his whole body faces the other that still resides on the stool.

He then smiles, “That’s quite nice of you…”

“Did you choose to be a witch?”

“I… No, I was born to bear the magicks.”

“That is… _Unfortunate_. You are quite nice…”

The witch slowly shakes his head, reaching underneath the bed to pull out a shirt. He soon tosses the article to the man. “For what it’s worth, I do not regret being a witch… Or learning the powers I possess… I help a lot more beings than you would think.”

He watches as the knight dresses before helping him back to the bed. As the knight lays down, his gaze is still fixed on the witch. “I do not doubt.”

“Rest up. I will be back with another treatment after I pick the herbs.”

"Before you do go, do you think we could talk?" He asks, there's a bit of timidness in his voice much to Daniel's surprise. 

“Well, I guess I don’t have to leave right away…” 

Vlad settles down in front of the fire, eyes staring at the other who has been stirring the stew in one of his coldruns. He thought it weird at first, but they were like pots if anything. So then logically it would make sense that he could use it for things other than witchcraft. This was branded his ‘cooking pot’ after all. 

Admittedly, Vlad had healed up rather well and was able to successfully kill their meal after his last healing session. But he hadn’t wanted to leave just yet and if being ‘injured’ meant he could stay longer, he was quite a long ways from healing then. Daniel didn’t hold a flame to the wick, it was a nice feeling having another person here with him. The monotonous days in the woods by himself grew tiresome on most occasions and while Vlad didn’t talk more other than witchcraft and the kingdom, it was better than dwelling in his thoughts and herbs.

The bottom line was, they began to enjoy each other’s company. 

“What made you pursue herbal medicine?”

“I do believe I’ve told you this before.”

Vlad shakes his head, “No, but _why_ did you choose it?”

Daniel blinks, then a soft ‘ _ahh_ ’ escapes his lips. “I was born from a herbalist witch of a mother. It was almost certain I would be an herbalist as well.”

“So there are different kinds of witches?”

“Contrary to what you have learned,” There’s that sweet smile that drips honey, “There is. Herbalists are very few and rare, but there are common witches that practice in elements. Some in memory. Others in what you call Dark Magick, which might be enslavement or mass death.” 

“So it is true, not every witch is evil.”

“Not every witch wields to be evil. That does not mean they all do not have the intent to be.” Daniel corrects, grabbing the wooden bowl and pours a generous amount of stew into it before handing off to the knight, then he does the same for himself.

As they eat, it is silent except for the crackling of the fire and the quiet boiling of the stew. But while quiet, it’s not tense or unbearable. It’s a silence that the two are calm with, they ease into it with no issues. So when one does speak, it’s not abrupt, odd or out of place. 

“Are there other things that I am not well informed on?”

“Depends… What do you know?” 

Vlad and Daniel continue to talk through their meal about witches, spells, and potions. There’s so much the knight doesn’t know about them and when Daniel explains everything he can, it opens Vlad’s eyes. He never likes to think his job of killing witches was just as equal to killing his own people. But the knight learns a thing or two that made him change his mind.

It was that very next morning that Vlad spoke about it.

“I won’t tell my king about you…”

“What?”

“Yes. If anything is to be said, it would be how horribly mistreated you must feel.”

Daniel shakes his head and smiles weakly, “It is nothing to complain about. We all must make do and as I said before, your king only wants what’s best for his land.”

“But it puts your kind in harm, like you said as well, not every witch has intent to do evil.”

The witch parts his lips to speak, but he can’t seem to form the words that raced through his mind. Instead he walks to his work desk and goes through the many scattered papers and herbs. 

“This kind of betrayal could cost your life…”

“I serve my kingdom’s best intentions, which serve all it’s people. Including you. It would be against my oath if I stand for another execution that is unjust.”

“Vlad please… Do not get ahead of yourself…” There was a soft plea in his voice that wavered from his usual demeanor. 

“I have been thinking deeply about this… I may have had my doubts in you, but one thing you knew was that I don’t take enjoyment in killing… If I could make some sort of suggestion that would change the way the king handles witches… Wouldn’t that be the greatest sacrifice?”

“You’d… Sacrifice your life in an attempt to better my own…?” 

Daniel is stunned as he stares at the knight. Nobody. And Daniel means _nobody_ has willingly offered their life for a witch. It was unheard of and those who did were certain to meet a grizzly fate. What bothered the brunette the most, he would say was that this man was a knight. He was to serve his king, to protect his kingdom. He took an oath! Yet. he was willing to disgrace his name and legacy. For a witch nonetheless.

“My life is to protect not only the kingdom but it’s people. You _are_ his people. I am willing to do so.”

The witch shakes his head nervously, “You should not.”

“I will.”

Daniel frowns, shaking his head gently and in a fit of denial, he word-barfs. “Then- I will go with you. If the king could see that not all witches are bad… Then maybe he would reconsider.”

“That puts you in danger…” Vlad argues, shuddering as he feels a spike of discomfort along his side. 

The boy eyes him worriedly, “Trust me… It’ll be safer if you have proof to support your claims.”

“I refuse. I will not have you accompany me back and almost die.” 

Daniel scoffs, crossing his arms. “And let you do so? Do you know the hypocrisy of your words?”

“I am a knight!” Vlad hisses, tightening his grip on his side

“I don’t care!” The boy hisses back, taking a moment to mentally take a step back. His eyes shine with so much concern that it’s hard for the knight to even look at him right now. But then his head snaps in Daniel’s direction, “Don’t go back…”

“Daniel…”

The boy shakes his head, the smile he tries to plaster on trembles and his eyes burn. “I beg, please don’t… I’ve grown to really enjoy your company, your person and I don’t think I could handle sending you off to save my life.” A somber laugh bubbles from his throat and he wipes his tears that threaten to slip, it only ends up burning and sliding down his cheeks anyway. “Too many times, too many people I have lost. I can’t let you go. All because of me you’ll forfeit your life… So I beg, please stay with me…”

Daniel turns to look away, the crackling fire slowly dying down to eclipse his face. Never before had he allowed his emotions get the better of him. He had been so ready for whatever fate he had to endure; which was to be slain. Never had he thought he would be begging a knight of the king to stay with him.

A gasp escapes him as his face is gently gripped, coaxing him to look in the man’s direction. Their eyes meet and there’s an indescribable flame that burns in those icy blue eyes that has Daniel weak. Then he is kissed, lips flushed against one another. His own fingers go to creep into the man’s snowy hair, holding on as though if he didn’t, they’d slip through the cracks. 

Daniel’s body is easily guided into the man’s hold, parting his lips as their hunger grows. He’s able to undo the tie that keeps the snow hair from flooding around the man’s shoulders and when they break apart with only inches from each other, they’re red in the face and panting. Vlad offers a smile, running his thumb across the boy’s cheek, gathering the tears there. 

“I hope this means… You won’t leave…” 

The knight lets out a sigh, “Honestly-”

Daniel interrupts, “Because that would be a horrid thing to do to me. How would I fare, now knowing the knight I saved and kissed leaves me behind to die.”

Vlad chuckles, noting the bit of dramatics in the boy’s voice, how the witch presses a hand to his own chest and one to his forehead like a damsel. It brings on another kiss, planting squarely at the corner of Daniel’s lips. 

“Before I was rudely interrupted… Honestly, I should follow my oath but… Circumstances have my better judgement.” 

Daniel furrows his brows before pushing at the man, “You did not just call me a circumstance!” 

“I certainly did. And?”

Vlad laughs as the boy throws the weight of his body at him, causing them both to tumble over. It’s only then that Vlad grunts and an alarmed Danny is worriedly looking at his side. 

“Perhaps we should get you back inside?” 

“As long as you join me…” 

Daniel lets a genuine smile grace his face as he helps the man to his feet. The two shuffle their way into the cabin, neither would ever admit to being excited for the days to come if Vlad were truly to stay. Daniel had a feeling that the man would stay. If for circumstances at least. That was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Glad to see you made it here!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I'm exhausted from writing this. But I seriously loved this concept. 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
